


French Kisses

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Rodney's ability to easily slip into French is a secret turn on for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Kisses

Lawyers were not supposed to argue with their paralegals. Lawyers were supposed to give orders, and paralegals were supposed to follow them. That was pretty much how it worked for everyone else. John gave orders, and Lorne followed them. If Lorne disagreed with an order, he addressed it privately to John, usually starting with the words, "Sir, with all due respect."  
  
But then Lorne had been in the military, and so had John, and so had most of the other lawyers and paralegals.  
  
Rodney had not been in the military, and neither had Zelenka. Rodney was pretty sure this argument had started out about something seriously scientific, such as whether it was worth patenting a process for building an Interdimensional bridge when one was only highly theoretical at this point, but it had devolved into something petty, devolved so far that Zelenka was spluttering incoherently in Czech and turning dangerously red in the face and Rodney, Rodney couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
So he switched to French.  
  
And he let loose with everything he knew.  
  
Most of the other lawyers rolled their eyes, stepped into their offices, and closed their doors. Some of the paralegals clustered together to watch, and Rodney suspected money was changing hands.  
  
Daniel poked his head out of his office, eyebrows raised, and of course he understood French; he understood everything. He probably understood what Zelenka was saying, too, because he looked terribly amused, and finally he shook his head and retreated to his own sound-proofed office and closed the door.  
  
And then John said, "Okay, I can't take it anymore. Enough is enough."  
  
Zelenka and Rodney turned to him at the same time, because this was a _serious scientific dispute, dammit!_ but then John was kissing Rodney, and Rodney flailed for a second, because _hello, at work!_ but then he melted into the kiss, because John was licking the roof of his mouth like he did when he wanted to press Rodney against the wall, slide down his body, and unzip his pants with his teeth.  
  
Lorne whooped. "Pay up, Stackhouse."  
  
There was a groan, and John remembered himself, pulled back. He was breathing hard and blushing but his eyes were bright with delight.  
  
"I can't handle it when you speak French," he said. "I just can't. Don't do it at work anymore, all right?"  
  
"Right," Rodney said dazedly. "I'll, uh, get right on that." He blinked at Zelenka. "What were we arguing about?"  
  
"You were about to take a nice long lunch," Zelenka said, smirking, and then he crossed the bullpen to Lorne, who began divvying up his winnings.  
  
"Yes," O'Neill said, "both of you take a long lunch. Or a cold shower."  
  
No one had dared say anything in his hearing about that fight he'd gotten into with Daniel two weeks ago.  
  
"Lunch, sir. Thank you." John grabbed Rodney's wrist and started for the employee stairwell.  
  
"Later," Rodney said weakly.  
  
Lorne was grinning like it was his birthday. Maybe not a robot. Or maybe just really good at impersonating a human. Because that smugness? Was all human.  
  
As soon as they were in the stairwell and the door closed behind them, Rodney began speaking French once more.  
  
They barely made it to John's car.


End file.
